


Moose the Dog, Dean the Alpha

by Ohio_Doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cancer, Getting Together, Infertility, Just needed another excuse to write ABO, M/M, Mild Smut, Moose the DOg - Freeform, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Sex, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sorry Not Sorry, chemo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: Castiel's new neighbor has a dog who visits him at the toughest of times.





	Moose the Dog, Dean the Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally called Pawfect Timing. The new title is just as bad :D  
> Don't judge me lol
> 
> This work is unbeta'd

Castiel was sick. Not like a cold or the flu, but cancer. He was tired, he was deathly skinny, and he was going through chemo. Castiel couldn’t stomach much food and what he could didn’t have much substance to it. He’d been sick for a while, about a year, but he’d only had 4 courses of chemo. His omega body wasn’t taking well to the situation it was in.

His favorite part of the day was when he wheeled his frail frame out onto his porch to watch the sunset with a cup of tea or maybe a biscuit on a good day. He would sit there for a while after the sky had bled from red to purple and darkened completely, listening to starting of the crickets and frogs.

It was ritual for him, it had started when he was diagnosed with cancer and he wanted a place to think. His sister never stayed past sunset so that was his time to be alone. His sister was a beta, quiet and helpful.

Everything changed when a big ball of fur sniffed its way up his stairs and beside Castiel, the smell of musk and apples sticking to his fur. A Bernese mountain dog sat down and laid its head in his lap, turning him to jelly. He was a handsome dog, to be sure. He was used to this breed, growing up around them. Even if this beautiful creature was the size of a full grown lab, he was still but a puppy.

“ _Moose_ ” was etched on his leather collar, a fitting name for such a big boy. Smiling, Castiel petted the pup, watching the sunset together. Just before the purple faded from the sky, Moose’s ears perked up and he bolted down the porch steps and out of sight.

Castiel bought some dog biscuits in hopes that Moose would stop by again, having something for the pup the next time he came around. He knew somebody had moved into the house a few homes down, sure that Moose belonged to them.

The next night, Moose scampered up the stairs and sat at Castiel’s side like he’d known the man his whole life. When Castiel pulled a biscuit from his lap, the dog bounced around for a few moments only to settle down and take the treat delicately and quietly, as if knowing how frail Castiel was.

The next few weeks went about the same. Moose would come and keep the sick man company and eat some treats only to leave right before it became dark. No matter how long his sister would visit or fret over him and his home, he still felt lonely. Moose helped with that.

When Castiel tried to take the stairs by himself, he fell, landing him in the hospital for a week. Nothing was broken but they wanted to keep an eye on the sick omega. His first night back home, Moose went absolutely mad when he saw Castiel back home. Barking up a storm and bouncing around, the dog licked Castiel's legs and hands, wherever he could reach.

When Castiel was given the news that his cancer was in remission, he bought a whole rotisserie chicken for Moose. Sure that the dog's owner wouldn't be all too happy, he made sure the dog's face was clean before heading home.

Stomaching food started to become easier, putting some weight on his bones. He was still a bit weak but not using your body for so long would do that to you. Omega bodies were meant to have weight on them, curves to carry children and to attract a mate. Due to the chemo, Castiel was no longer able to carry a child, the chemical damaging his eggs. He didn't smell fertile anymore, he knew, but he still smelled of honeysuckle and omega.

He did shed a few tears at the fact but he was thirty-five, so by the time he found a mate and formed a bond, the likelihood of becoming pregnant was rare. As Castiel's body grew, he made his way around much easier, hair growing back in thick and dark but as messy as ever. Before he took his time to watch the sunset, Castiel started playing with Moose, who grew bigger and bigger.

He bought toys for the dog, chew toys and a tug-of-war rope. Some days he’d even take the toys Castiel bought him home, never to be seen again. But Castiel kept buying the dog gifts, never tiring of the company.

 

Castiel bent down to lay some treats out for Moose in case he decided to stop by when the smell of musk and honey wafted under his nose. Expecting Moose, he turned with a smile, only to stop with a surprise. This alpha standing in front of him was _definitely not_ Moose.

The man was tall, broad, and handsome. He had a bit of stubble coating his face, freckles dusting his cheeks, and his eyes as green as the moss in a bog. In his hand was a paper bag.

“Hello.” Castiel greeted the man. His cheeks heated at the loss of words.

“Hi.” The man held up a hand to shake, grasping Castiel’s hand firmly. “I’m Dean. I believe you have been spoiling my dog.” He placed the bag in Cas’ arms, being filled with most of the gifts he’d bought Moose.

Castiel’s cheeks flushed, averting his eyes. “Moose has been kind to keep me some company in recent… uh… times of trouble. He really is quite nice, very gentle for such a big boy.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “Gentle with you, maybe. He likes to wrestle with me and my brother. Maybe it’s because we’re both alphas.” The alpha scratched his cheek, scraping over the stubble.

“Castiel.” The omega said.

“What?” Dean looked confused.

“My name.” Castiel’s cheeks reddened deeper. “Castiel is my name. I’ve been called Cas if that’s easier for you.”

A small smile spread over the alpha’s face, green eyes shining. “It’s nice to meet you, Cas.”

 

 

Castiel started to jog again, earbuds shoved into his ears and feet pounding on the pavement never felt so good. It’s been since before he was diagnosed that he’s been for a jog. Sweat covered his face and soaked the back of his shirt by the time he got home, gasping for air and drinking cool water.

His route changed every day, not wanting to see the same thing over and over again. The jogging became easier, less strenuous over time. He’d run by Dean’s house every day, secretly keeping an eye out. Maybe the alpha would see him.

Moose had joined him a few times when he was out, running alongside his omega friend. He enjoyed the silent company, keeping pace with the dog. Slowing by Dean’s house, Cas would pet the dog and send him home. Sometimes he stopped to talk to Dean if the alpha was out.

 

A knock on the front door interrupted Cas’ after jog stretch, making him huff. Dean stood in the doorway when it was opened, making Castiel blush at his sweaty body. He smelled of sweaty omega and his hormones were probably amped up from the adrenaline. Smelling like the run of old times.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas breathed, still slightly out of breath from the run.

Dean smiled, nostrils flaring. “Hiya, Cas.” He cleared his throat, eyes swinging around and away from Cas. “I just wanted to say thank you. For spending time with Moose when you don’t have to. Sam’s mated and moved out so he’s had less play time.”

Castiel could see the alpha blush, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed gesture. He smiled softly at the man, seeing an alpha all soft like this wasn't usually a common thing. He savored it, watching the man, waiting and listening.

“I work from home but I spend a lot of time in the workshop, building the orders that… you know.” Dean cleared his throat again, eyes downcast. “Anyway, I wanted to thank you for spending time with the pup. He’s a handful but you handle him beautifully.”

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas wiped at his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand. “Would you like to come in? I could grab us a beer.”

Dean smiled and nodded, following the omega into his house. Slightly confused by the smell of sick omega, the alpha scented the room more thoroughly, mouth slightly open and nostrils flaring even more. The smell was old but it was all Cas.

The alpha subconsciously stepped closer to the back of the omega, nose close to the man's neck, inhaling deeply. Sickness all but gone from his honeysuckle scent. Cas stiffened, movements ceasing while being scented by an almost strange alpha. “I’m sorry.” Dean stepped back, mentally scolding himself.

“Don’t be.” Cas’ voice was a whisper, keeping his back to Dean, but turning his head, eyes on the man. “I assume you’re curious about the smell?” Dean nodded. “I tried to air it out but I was sick for a long time. It’ll leave eventually, with time.” The omega final turned around, face red. He hadn’t had an alpha that close to his neck in quite a while.

Dean was handed a cold beer and sat down at the kitchen island, Cas sitting on the stool next to him. It was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds being the clinking of the glass bottles on the countertop.

Dean cleared his throat, fiddling with the bottle. “I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place. To play with Moose. And maybe join me for dinner.” _Smooth, asshat._ He almost rolled his eyes at himself.

Cas snickered, trying to cover it with a cough. “It would be lovely to spend time with such a cute guy.” The omega hid a smile behind his beer bottle. “And you.”

“Oh, now that’s rude.” The alpha pretended to be offended. “I think I’m cute too.”

A giggle left Cas’ mouth, rushing to cover his mouth. “Yes, Dean, you are very cute. The word I’d like to use is ‘sexy’ but if you’d rather cute, then I can oblige.”

 The alpha smiled, looking over Cas. “You think I’m sexy?”

“I have eyes, Alpha.” Cas’ statement was blunt. The way he called Dean “Alpha” sent a shiver up his spine, Dean reacting to the term as well.

Dean bit his lip, closing his eyes. “Very gorgeous eyes, by the way.” He swiveled toward the omega, green eyes on blue.

Castiel was the first to move, standing between Dean’s legs and leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. It was slow and sweet, a little bit of tongue sending a spark down Cas’ spine, making his unused hole begin to leak.

"You smell so good," Dean whispered in between kisses, panting into Cas’ mouth.

The omega blushed under the compliment, burying his face in Dean’s shoulder. A purr escaped him when Dean’s hands massaged into his hips and right above his ass. “You do too, Alpha.”

Dean rubbed his face on the side of Castiel’s, their stubble scrapping against each other. He huffed his breath, inhaling the omega’s scent through his nose and mouth, tasting him too. He grew hard, pants becoming uncomfortable. Dean could smell the omega start to slick. 

“I would love to do dinner with you, Dean, but right now, I want something else.” Cas murmured, nose in Dean’s neck, drinking in alpha arousal.

“Show me what you want.” The alpha sat back, eyes hot on Cas.

Castiel moved one of his hands to cup Dean’s jaw, the other straight to the alpha’s cock, making the man jump. “This.”

Dean moaned when Castiel massaged him through his pants. “Yeah. Yeah, I can give that to you.” He moved his hands to cup the omega’s ass, squeezing. “Where do you want me?”

“Preferably in a bed and inside of me.” Castiel stood back, pulling the alpha to his feet as he went. The omega dragged Dean through the house and into his bedroom, pulling their shirts off as they went.

Their breaths were hot as they crashed together again, tongue and teeth clashing, hands roaming. Somehow, Dean stripped Castiel of his pants and threw him onto the bed in mere seconds, a yelp escaping the smaller man’s lips.

Dean stripped himself and climbed onto Cas, laving his tongue over the omega’s sensitive nipples as he went, making him moan. “So responsive.”

Castiel bucked his hips, their cocks rubbing against each other, the friction was delicious. He’d say he didn’t want to look eager but he hadn’t had sex in well over two years and he wasn’t about to wait any longer. “Next time, you can whatever you want with me. But right now, I need you inside of me.”

“That I can do.” Dean wrapped Cas’ legs around him, slipping into the omega slowly. He stilled for a second, letting the man below him get used to the stretched.

“Fucking hell.” Castiel moaned, being filled. He felt stretched to the brink, large alpha cock filling him in a way he hasn’t been in a while. He had toys but they felt as fake as they looked. When he locked his legs around the alpha, he pulled him in deeper. His breath lodged in his throat when the man above his started thrusting, moans broken and loud.

Dean moaned, burying his face into Castiel’s neck, scenting him. “You feel so good, so tight.” He panted out, his thrusts speeding.

Cas clawed his fingers up Dean’s back, pleasure raking his body. “Knot me.” He mewled, orgasm fast approaching.

The alpha nodded, sitting back and pulling Castiel into his lap, fucking up into him. He felt the omega sink deeper onto his cock, his knot swelling more and more with each thrust. They were loud and sweaty and it was music to Dean’s ears.

When Castiel came, his body went rigid for a second before he spilled over onto his stomach, practically screaming Dean’s name. His ass milked the alpha’s growing knot, pulling him closer to the edge. Dean grunted into a few more thrusts, lodged his knot into the smaller man, and came. Hot rivulets of cum filled the omega, making him moan again.

The alpha situated them into a more comfortable position, kissing Castiel sweetly. This was nice. He liked the omega, he was handsome and he smelled damn good. He closed his eyes, feeling the aftereffect of an orgasm make him tired.

“So, you never actually did tell me what it is you do in your garage.” Castiel broke the silence.

Dean snorted, burying his nose into the omega’s hair. “I’m a carpenter. I make custom pieces of furniture or whatever people want if it’s doable.”

"That sounds nice." Castiel smiled, burrowing into Dean's chest. "I believe I remember something about dinner."

“Just give me the word, baby, and I will feed you whatever you want.” The alpha closed his eyes again, relaxing. “I’ll give you whatever you want when I’m a little less tied up.”

A warm feeling made its way into Cas’ chest. “Just you, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! =^_^=


End file.
